Eventful Days
by Mirspy
Summary: After Blue visited Red in Mt. Silver Red decided that it was time to head home. Spending Christmas and New Year with his mother and friends would change his previous life style, how? Read to find out. The story recounts the life of Green and Red during special holidays like Christmas, New Year, Valentines Day etc. Contains yaoi for original shipping.
1. Chapter 1

Author notes:

I just want to say that I am grateful to any person that took his/her time to read this story. Please take into account that my native language is not English and any criticism and comments that will help me improve will be well received.

As the summary implies this story will take place in different holidays, if you have a suggestion to add a holiday or special day let me know and I´ll take it into account to add them.

Ohh yes! here comes the disclaimer: I don´t own anything, GameFreaks do; If I did Pókemon will have lots of sex and Green and Red would make an appearance in every game.

Please R&R ;D

* * *

Preparing for Christmas 

"You won't even consider it, right?" A girl with large brown hair asked a silent boy. The boy at question just looked at her apparently uninterested. He began to retreat.

"You know it's been hell for your mother" The girl said, stopping the boy who slowly turned around and whispered a sorry, taking again his path to retreat.

"Everyone at Pallet Town misses you…Green misses you…" She said putting emphasis in the last words.

The boy stopped for a moment just to deny that fact with the movement of his head.

The girl reached for his arm, grabbing him with a firm grasp "Listen Red, I don't understand what you're thinking or what you want to achieve in this place but… don't you think is time to return home? If you don't want to see anyone else it's ok… at least go say hi to your mom… " She said in a pleading voice.

Red turned around once again; he stared at the girl and stood like that for what seemed an eternity. The girl began clenching her fists in obvious frustration "It's Christmas! For all the gods, Christmas! Don't you understand?" She said raising her voice. Red stayed there unfazed.

The girl finally gave up "Good have it your way!" She began walking far away from Red "If…" She said slowly "… you want to come, you know where to find us… all of us" Her last words were said with sadness.

"Blue" Red finally talked, the girl turned rapidly looking hopeful at Red's eyes "Thanks for not telling Green my location"

Blue's eyes showed anger "I should have told him! Maybe then you would have left this stupid mountain!" She left the shelter where Red was currently living in.

Red sighted and sat on a stone; one he had set up to serve as a chair, and began to ponder the possibility to visit his home town for the first time in years.

A few weeks ago blue had discovered his place in Mt. Silver by mere coincidence; the two were shocked to see each other face to face, but Red wasn't eager as Blue, he was apprehensive of the fact his 'hiding place' had been discovered and because of the fact that Blue kept ranting about how Green would react when he knew the good news.

Red made Blue promise that she wouldn't reveal his location, that he would do it when he felt prepared. The girl agreed but Red didn't seem to make the slightest effort on keeping his word and the time of his appearance was likely to never come.

Since then Blue visited Red almost every day; her duty as she claimed was to convince Red to leave Mt. Silver and start a new page in his life, hopefully one in which his mother and friends could communicate with him.

Her task proved to be more difficult than she expected; Red had grown to be a hermit, always distant, never paying any real attention to whatever Blue had to say. A man of few words whose real interest (not that he let it shown easily), was picked only when Blue mentioned a certain boy with spiked brown hair and emerald colored eyes.

Blue began reading Red's attitude towards the information she shared about Green; she soon gave an interpretation of Red's small changes in his eyes and body language. Guided by her sixth sense or mere intuition she determined that Red was interested in Green in a way that possibly surpassed friendship or rivalry. With that she was resolved to reunite not just Red and his mom. Green and Red also needed to solve their differences or whatever issues they had and move on.

Weeks later after Red and Blue's first encounter, Blue mentioned that in Christmas Green's family, Red's mother and she would reunite to celebrate it and that it would be the perfect occasion for Red to make his reappearance, at first Red just made that imperceptible expression of shock, he then remained as a statue while his mind raced with thoughts of the many scenarios that could occur and the reactions of the people who had been abandoned, specially Green. He was ashamed to admit his mother wasn't his first concern.

Since that day Blue always tried to convince Red to join them on Christmas, at first she was all eager and happy planning the event, but the days passed and Red never showed any interest and his movements and expressions were more cautious, it was getting on Blue's nerves and today Blue had reached her limits, Red had dropped the straw that broke the camel's back, Blue had left Red's shelter fuming. What she didn't know was that her hard work was paying off; all those days spent trying to convince the stubborn red eyed boy weren't for nothing.

Christmas was nearing and Blue hadn't appeared again since she left angrily days before making her point clear. Red felt pressured to take a decision, it wasn't that Christmas was the only chance to meet again all the people that he cared for but Blue was right, Christmas was like the perfect opportunity; after all it was the time to forgive the mistakes, share happiness and make amends, it was what his mother had taught him.

The only thing that kept him from going home was the same thing that was calling him there, better said not a thing, a person with the name of Green.

Since his arrival at Mt. Silver memories of Green plagued Red's thoughts, at first he held a grudge at Green's arrogant persona, that gave place for questions without answers and before he knew it the brunette became an obsession and a developing crush. Red didn't want to admit it but meeting again with Green was the only way to find the truth behind those troubling feelings.

At that moment Pikachu decided to bring back his master from his musings, he had been in that state for days. He began nudging Red's cheek, Red patted Pikachu's head. He stood up from the place he was sitting, dusted off and started walking; he said quietly to his rodent friend "It's time to go home".


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all who have read the story, I know my summary is crap but bear with it while I find a better way to summarize this story, sorry about that.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, the important people do and I'm not on f them. They take my money instead ;_;

Well enjoy the chapter :D R&R thanks!

* * *

Merry Christmas

The morning of the 24th Red's mother Hanako heard a tentative knock at her door; it was a soft sound, almost shy. She wondered if a small Pokémon was playing at her door until she heard a chiming sound like keys and the doorknob moved to allow a person in.

Red had decided to arrive early in the morning into Pallet Town; he thought it best to greet his mother without the curios stares of the people who were going to gather later, even if it was just Green's family and Blue he wanted to maintain that as an intimate moment between mother and son and there was also no doubt he would receive some scolding too. Also he knew that the earlier he got there the less likely to stumble with Green, Red wanted to delay as much as possible the inevitable meeting between the two. Green was never a morning person and Red hoped that hadn't change over the years.

Red arrived at the front door of his 'old' house, just standing there brought a lot of memories and despite of the happy feeling his heart seemed like it'd burst out of his chest from nervousness. Not even in a Pokémon battle has he felt like this, it was now or never.

At first he just grazed his fingers on the cold wooden door gaining a little confidence to knock softly, he remembered that he still had the keys to his home as he never took them from his backpack; he tested the keys to see if they served to open the door and was startled to see them working, turning the knob to open the door.

When he opened the door he was met with curios eyes that were fixed on the door trying to figure who could be opening that door when no other than the owner had keys. Those curios eyes soon turned onto ones of shock.

Hanako covered her mouth, her eyes wide as realization hit her, tears immediately forming in her eyes. "R-Red?" she said not believing that her son was in front of her, she slowly approached Red, extending her arms. "Oh my god it's really you!" she started crying openly as she embraced her son.

Red returned the hug tightly "Hello mom" was the only thing he managed to say before tears fell from his eyes, he didn't know how much he had missed her until now.

They spent a lot of time chatting about petty things at Red's reluctance to give information about the hardships he suffered while being away, still Hanako was happy because she managed to make Red promise he would stay in Pallet Town at least until New Year. After that only time would tell what Red would decide to do.

Hanako wanted to keep talking with his son but she still had to make preparation for the dinner and she was already running late. She sent Red to take a bath and to get ready for the later dinner. Red reached the door of the room he had occupied in his childhood and upon entering he felt like a small child once again. All his things were there just like he left them, not a single piece out of place; of course his mother had made an excellent job keeping the room clean and in optimum condition, there was even the photograph a staff member of professor's Oak laboratory had taken at Green and Red's request one day before they began their Pokémon journey. Red smiled with a hint of sadness, rubbing his thumb across Green's face.

He set the photograph down and started rummaging through his things to see if something he owned could still be used, founding some clothes that were a little big for him back then but would fit nicely now. He grimaced realizing he hadn't grown that much from his child height. It wouldn't be surprising taking into account that he lacked the proper nutrition when his body required it the most. No doubt Green would be taller than him.

Once in the bathroom Red relished in the amazing sensation of the hot water running through his body, it felt like an eternity since he last had a comfortable hot bath. He started to wonder what came over him when he decided Mt. Silver would be the perfect place to train and stay for as long as he did.

After his long bath Red started preparing for the night to come; he noticed Pikachu sprawled on his bed, apparently the Pokémon had missed too the commodities of a civilized life. The small rodent only moved when he felt his master approaching sensing the nervous aura that betrayed the calm look he sported. Pikachu wondered why Red acted like that when there was no one to fool; maybe his master was the fool trying to convince himself that everything would be alright.

Night arrived sooner than Red had expected, he felt incredibly excited and anxious. He wanted to see Green so badly but at the same time was terrified. He wanted to look at those emerald green eyes and how adolescence had affected the other boy.

Hanako called for him from downstairs saying that the guests would arrive soon and he needed to be there to greet them. Red´s heart started to race, sighting he prepared himself for whatever this meeting threw at him.

The first to arrive was Blue and then professor Oak made his appearance in Daisy´s company. None of them could hide the shock of finding Red at his mother´s house; Blue was more surprised and impressed that maybe she had forced a little sense in that hard skull.

After all the greetings were made and the shock had subside everybody settle in the living room for a small chat with warming tea. Outside it had started snowing lightly.

Some time passed and everyone started to wonder where Green was. Blue sat beside Red "I´m sure he will arrive shortly" she said trying to lighten Red´s glooming mood.

"He knows is impolite to make people wait like this" Professor Oak said disapprovingly.

In his mind, Red was already sure that Green weren´t coming until a knock was heard at the front door. He felt his blood rushing once again making him jump out of his seat, this day had proven to be more difficult with a turmoil of emotions making his perfectly build cold façade crack easily. Blue watched this with an amused expression, feeling sorry for the other guy but confident that all was going to work out alright.

Hanako hurried to the front door, Red following close shielding his body from the doors view behind his mother´s back. He definitely looked like a shy child who hung to his mother skirt not wanting to meet a stranger.

When Hanako opened the door there he was, a tall figure with spiky brown hair, half of his face was covered by a scarf and the rest of his body covered with a large heavy coat dusted in light snow. Red´s heart was stuck at his throat; he feared making a sudden movement and attracting attention to him.

"I´m so glad you manage to make it!" Hanako said happily. "I´m sorry Mrs. Hanako" he said "The meeting with the league took longer than I expected and when it ended I couldn't use Fly all the way here." He removed his scarf a light flush in his cheeks from the cold. A small furry Pokémon chose that moment to poke her head out of Green´s coat and jump out of it. Green chuckled removing the large coat. Red was paying close attention to the scene in front his eyes; he had imagined Green´s voice a little deeper but the voice he heard was soft, manly but soft and it was a pleasant sound. Green was definitely taller than Red and his face has matured into a beautiful sight, Green´s small chuckle sent shivers down Red´s spine.

Eevee went to where Red stood curios of the strange scent the Pokémon caught. Green followed the little animal´s movement and Hanako stepped aside to reveal the figure that was behind her. Red panicked but it was too late to run away instead he tried to compose himself and remain stoic. Blazing fire and vibrant green eyes met for the first time in years. Green´s mouth fell open making a good imitation of a magikarp out of the water, Red would have found this comical if he weren't dying from nervousness. Green stepped forward raising his hands to reach for Red "R- Red?" Green said hesitantly. Red didn't find the strength to move away from Green not knowing what the other boy intended, as far as Red was concerned he could receive a punch to the face.

Seconds later he found two hands cupping his face, he was surprised to say the least. Red felt his body shiver not only by the cold contact of the hands over the warm skin of his face but because the gesture seemed tender in Red's opinion. Red's height only managed to reach past Green's lips so he had to look up to meet Green's gaze. "I can't believe it's really you" Green said with a little quiver in his voice.

Soon after Green said those words Red found himself embraced in a tight hug. All day long Red was on the receiving end of shock gazes, this time he was the one shocked by Green's action; he wanted to return the hug but his body didn't seem to heed his orders.

"I'm so relieved to see that you are ok" Green whispered at Red's ear, the red eyed boy felt his world spinning, he forgot how to breath or where he was right now, all that mattered were Green's words and actions.

All the presents with the exception of a serious professor watched with tenderness the two boys. It felt like an eternity before Hanako cleared her throat; "Well…" she said tentatively "now that we are all reunited why don't we go to the dining room?" She said with a smile trying to break the silence that had settled.

The two boys felt awkward not realizing they were being watched by the others and a blush crept to both faces. Red was relieved that his face was hidden by his ever present cap. Green released Red and picked Eevee in his arms, laughing nervously.

When they were all moving to the dining room blue approached Red who was still rooted at the spot and whispered "Told you he missed you" winking mischievously feeling satisfied and ecstatic at the result. Red's lips curved into an imperceptible smile. He would have to thank the stubborn girl later for playing part in the happenings of the day, for now he wanted to bask in the feeling Green's embrace left.

The dinner was a pleasant one, happy and joyous marred only by the occasional scolding from professor Oak to his grandson Green, who just ignored the old man. From time to time the boys would steal a glance from one to another, not feeling comfortable to start a conversation in the presence of the others in spite of sitting next to each other. Green wondered if Red held a grudge against him, the boy hadn't respond to his hug nor he had pronounced a single word since he arrived.

When dinner was over all began to wish a happy Christmas to each other and made a toast. After that the girls helped Hanako clear the table and soon they were all back at the living room resuming their conversations from earlier.

Green excused himself saying that he needed some air to clear his head from the booze of the toast and exited the house, earning another disapproving look from his grandfather; he left Eevee behind who had been playing with Pikachu.

Blue took this opportunity to nudge Red inciting him to follow after Green; the boy was reluctant but did as he was told and left the house as well. Outside Red saw Green brace himself from the cold; he approached silently debating what he should say to the other. "Cold?" he blurted out before he could stop himself, his voice sounding a bit coarse startling Green, he regretted immediately his words wanting to crawl to the nearest hole for making the stupidest comment over the obvious.

At first Green was surprised to see Red talking to him, he had assumed the other didn't want anything to do with him but was pleased that maybe that wasn't the case. He chuckled over Red's comment sending once again a shiver down Red's spine. "Yeah.." was Green's response to Red's outburst and they stayed beside each other in comfortable silence for a while.

Green was the first to break the silence "Red?" he said shyly. The red eyed boy raised a questioning brow, waiting for Green to continue with whatever he had to say.

"I'm sorry for everything" sadness and regret tainted Green's voice and Red could see in the emerald eyes the apology was humble and sincere. Red marveled at the maturity Green's features displayed making him more attractive each passing minute and he didn't know how to respond to that, he never expected the arrogant boy he met years ago would be the one to apologize. He wanted to say it was alright, that he didn't need to apologize for anything, that both made mistakes that led to hasty decisions and hurtful actions. But he couldn't find his voice to say all of that, instead he just shook his head and Green seemed to understand all that was implied in the gesture.

"Guess Christmas miracles do happen" Green said turning toward Red, with a smile that Red thought could melt all the snow around them and a new light in his eyes. "I'm just happy you decided to return to us even if just for a while" He hugged Red again.

"Welcome home" Green whispered in Red's ear.

Red flushed and this time he managed to return the hug whispering into Green's chest "I'm back"


	3. Chapter 3

Nothing important to say here...

I was up ´till 3 am writing this and I'm sure as hell this has a lot of orthographic errors, so if you spot one please let me know.

Disclaimer: I own nothing... seriously, except for my crappy imagination and poor skill at everything else.

Please R&R that would make me happy

* * *

Happy New Year

Red awoke slowly the images of his oh so wonderful dream still fresh in his head. _"fuck" _he thought groaning loudly realizing with whom he was dreaming. Vivid images of a chestnut guy kissing him passionately wouldn't leave his mind.

He cursed again, he didn't want this confusing feelings. Green was, like he had proclaimed once, his rival and even if his 'sworn rival' had a change of heart there was no possibility of becoming something more, something like… lovers?Was a week enough to change his crush into love? Because it sure felt different than when he arrived.

When Red decided to come down from Mt. Silver it was not just for his mother's sake, he wanted to put his feelings in order. He had hoped that meeting again with Green would crush his crush that Green would act like the selfish arrogant bastard that he was… but he didn't, instead he acted like a caring and worried friend.

Red still believed that at some point the illusion will be dispelled and Green would backstab him laughing at him for being a naïve fool, like he though the day after Christmas when Green learned that Red had been living on Mt. Silver. Green had asked Red about his Pokémon and Red immediately assumed it was to assess the strength of his team and was preparing for battle but Green never took out a pokéball. Green had asked for the welfare of Red´s Pokémon and then insisted on taking them to the Pokémon Center for them to have a thorough check up. Red felt like an idiot for assuming the worst from the other guy.

He sighted, still lying on his bed remembering that today was the last day of the year, the week after Christmas had passed faster than he had imagined and he felt anxious all over again. He had promised his mother that he would stay until the celebration for New Year ended and as was to be expected Hanako insisted that his son stayed indefinitely in Pallet Town, after all it was his home town and his home.

In spite of the fact that the people of the town had welcomed him with open arms he felt out of place. He was no longer the champion, he had no work; he was just a lunatic that had secluded himself in a cold mountain for years and he hated it. He didn´t want to become a burden to his mother or his friends and that tempted him to return to that stupid mountain, to continue with his nonexistent life and let the others carry on like they were before he appeared… but he didn´t want that either, he wanted to stay with Green and see how long they would last as friends this time, see if that attitude was real or just a façade, he wanted to make his mother smile, change that worried expression into happiness. Red wanted to stay but the question was, how or what to do to not feel useless.

Red cleared his head and decided that it was time to get out of bed; he patted the yellow rodent that was beside him on the mattress. Pikachu lift his head and rose to begin the day with his master, looking forward to play again with Eevee.

Moments later he heard a knock at his door, his mother came into his room and handed him a small envelope with money saying that she had asked Green to help Red into changing his wardrobe, so he'd better prepare because Green could arrive at any minute. Red tried to refuse the money offered but Hanako insisted saying "I couldn't give you anything in all these years, let me coddle you even if just a little please?" and with that Red had no choice.

Green arrived and they quickly made way toward the clothing store in Viridian city but not before Hanako halted Green and whispered something into his ear. Once outside Red was surprised to see that Green grabbed Red's and his bike.

"You still remember how to ride a bicycle?" Green teased Red hoping to get a reaction from the other, but nothing happened.

Green wasn't aware but all the way to Viridian City Red was beyond happy; he never imagined being able to enjoy a bicycle ride with Green and it was a strange but wonderful sensation. Still, Red wondered why Green wanted to spend his free days with him; the green eyed boy had said that he was on vacation from the gym and Red couldn't help but wonder if Gym Leaders really had vacation or if Green just took them by his own accord. Maybe that was the reason for Professor's Oak grumpiness.

They spent hours browsing clothes, if it had been up to Red he would have grabbed anything that was his size and be done with it but Green wouldn't have anything of that, he insisted that Red's clothes had to be stylish not just functional. Final del formulario

When Red had in his hands a mountain of clothes Green sent him to the fitting room, insisting to see how the outfits fitted Red.

"You'll look even better when you put a little meat into those bones" Green had said poking Red on the ribs, the little contact sending electricity though Red´s body as if Pikachu had use a thunderbolt on him. Red realized that his body had grown oversensitive possibly from the lack of contact from another human. He might have toughened his Pokémon and his body from the cold but his body became more sensitive for other things. Red flushed praying that this torture would end soon even if he enjoyed being checked out by Green.

After what seemed mortifying unending hours they exited the clothes shop. Red was already dying from hunger, his stomach growling loudly making the already embarrassed boy more embarrassed.

"Your mother would have my head if I let you die from hunger" Green said chuckling "Let's go eat something, my treat of course for making you hold your hunger" He said apologetically. Red just nodded.

While they were eating a hamburger Green's expression was distant, he seemed preoccupied by something and Red wanted to ask but couldn't find his voice.

After more minutes of silence Green sight heavily "You know…" he said, pondering if he should say what was on his mind, he resolved it was for the best. "Hanako is worried sick for you" Red stared at Green.

"She wants to hear you talking like you used to; she's fretting to know how to help with whatever made you stop talking and she thought I might be able to help but I don't think I was the best choice" Green said with a sad smile. He couldn't shake the guilty feeling that was crushing his heart. "She… doesn't know what happened in our journey, about how I treated you…" he trailed off evading Red's gaze.

Like was expected Red didn't say anything not because he didn't wanted but because Green's words leaved him speechless, it wasn't Green fault that Red didn't talked, it was for being alone for so long and he didn't need words with his Pokémon so talking became useless but now he needed to find once again how to express himself and it was more difficult than he had imagined.

"It…" Green began again "It will truly make your mother happy to hear your voice once again…and also I want to hear you even if it's just to counter my stupid comments" Green said with a faint smile.

They finished their hamburgers and returned to Pallet Town in awkward silence.

When they entered Red's house Blue was already there helping Hanako with the dinner, the girl made her way to them "About time you guys showed up!" She clung to Red's arm "I thought you had stolen Red and taken him to some dark sinister place" She winked making Green choke at her comment and she laughed.

"Red, why don't you go to refresh yourself and rest a little until dinner? You too Green" said Hanako ushering her son to his room. After Red was out of sight Hanako asked Green if he had any luck talking with Red and Green felt sorry for the concerned mother.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"It's ok" she tried to cheer herself "I forgot to ask you earlier if Daisy is coming tonight"

"No, she's spending New Year with her boyfriend's family and then they'll return to the house she and Alexander had been sharing so it will be a while until we see her again but she sends her best wishes"

"Thanks" said Hanako.

"Well I'm going, I'll return later" He went for the door but before he could reach It Blue grabbed his arm. "Is everything ok with Red?" She asked concerned that the boy hadn't open with Green like everyone thought.

"I can't say, but don't worry I'll keep trying" He said determined "You better do, ok?" She said hugging Green "Now go and return fast"

"Yeah yeah, smell'ya later Blue" He said Grinning and left.

Later that night Red's house was bustling again with guests. Green was happy to see that Red decided to wear some of the clothes he had chosen for him. During dinner Blue and Green tried talking again with Red but the red eyed guy just shook or nodded his head to respond to whatever the others said. Red felt ashamed that others heard his voice, if he had said something before it had been almost inaudible a mere whisper and now he couldn't bring himself to speak louder, not after he tried practicing with Pikachu and the small animal had given him a weird look not to mention Red didn't liked the sound that came out of his mouth.

Early that afternoon he had promised himself after hearing what Green said when they were eating hamburgers that he was going to talk to Green even if his life depended on it. He wanted to be able to have a full conversation with the emerald eyed boy. He would find his voice for Green just for Green… and for his mother of course.

The dinner ended and he wasn't able to say a single word. After the dinner all the presents, except for Red, made a toast for a better and bright year.

Green got closer to Red and said "Let's go" Red looked at him puzzled "oh, I should ask first, do you want to watch the first sunrise of the year with me?" Red flushed at the request but nodded without hesitation, he let himself be led by Green. They went to Green's house, to the upper level where Green's bedroom was, he opened the window and led Red outside. They made their way to the roof from there, it was still the early hours of the morning and the sun wouldn't rise until a few hours later despite that they stayed there not wanting to miss a single minute of the dawn.

When Blue saw them leave Red's house she was grinning from ear to ear. "They look happy in spite of all the things they had gone through, hopefully they would stay like that"

Hanako joined Blue "Absence makes the heart grow fonder and it seems that's true for both of them" She smiled looking at the expression of her son.

Meanwhile Green tried to speak again with Red while being on the roof "Remember when we were little?" he began "Your mother used to scold us for climbing the roof of your house" he smiled at the memories "It feels like an eternity has passed since we last climbed a roof" He laughed a little.

"It…sure does" Red replied, his voice dim. He surprised Green, since Christmas Red hadn't said anything to him and Green hadn't expected to receive an answer for that comment. Green smiled.

"I have something for you Red…" Green offered Red a small box and Red took it looking curiously at it "Go on, open it" and Red did, inside was a small device that looked remotely similar to his old pokédex. Green explained what it was and how to use it. "I hope that whatever you decide to do… you'll let us be in contact with you from now on. I already registered my number but you'll have to ask Blue and your mother for theirs. I hope that you find it useful and don't hesitate to use it"

"I… won't…thanks" Red replied and Green's smile grew wider.

They stayed in silence until Green broke it again "I have been wondering if it's my fault…" Red looked at him "…that you went to Mt. Silver" Red knew that Green felt guilty but he wanted to believe that wasn't the only reason for the spiked haired guy to act nicely toward him.

"It's… not" Red said shaking his head, of course Green had played an important part in his decision but he wasn't to blame.

"Aren't you mad with me? For all the things I did and said to you?" Green asked disbelieving.

"No" Red said sincerely, there was a time when he blamed Green for everything but that was ancient history and the only thing he wanted right now was to enjoy the other boy's company.

"Thanks" Green felt like a heavy burden had been taken from his chest "That really means a lot to me"

"Red?" Green began again while scooting closer to the other boy.

"Yeah?"

"What are you going to do from now on?"

"I don't know"

"Are you going to return to Mt. Silver? Green asked preoccupied.

"I don't … want to"

Green felt relieved with that answer "Will you stay in Pallet Town?"

"I… no, I can't"

"Why?"

Red didn't answer, his gaze on the floor.

"I'm sure you'll find soon enough a reason to stay here and I know gramps would love to have you as his assistant, you can learn a lot about Pokémon in there too if you're interested." Green said as a matter of fact but he seemed disgusted for suggesting such a thing, before Red could see his face he changed it with a smile. "It could be a temporary job until you find something that suites you."

Albeit Green didn't know Red had already found his reason for staying in Pallet Town.

Red looked at Green, marveled that even though he hadn't said anything the boy seemed to read his mind. "Are you sure?" Red asked incredulous.

"Of course, thou we'll have to ask him" Green smiled again.

Red nodded.

"It's good to hear you talking" Green said happily "Hanako will be ecstatic too." Green thought that Red's voice had a good ring to it even if the red eyed boy kept talking in a low voice, Green looked forward to hearing him speak louder.

The first rays of sunlight began showing in the distance through some clouds.

"Red?" Green began leaning forward.

"Yeah?" Red said closing his eyes.

"I really missed you" He planted a kiss on Red's forehead.

Red's cheek turned red "me too" he said embarrassed.

"The sunrise looks beautiful doesn't it?"

"Sure does"

"Happy New Year Red" Green said with a huge smile

"Happy New Year Green" and Red smiled like never before.


	4. Chapter 3dot5

Hello everyone, this is chap 3.5 XD

Why? because this chapter isn't related to a holiday or a special day but I felt the need to include this for a background and develop a little further the story.

I was writing this at 3 am and my head felt like it would burst so it was a little rushed, I hope it makes any sense.

The title for this chapter comes from a Drogonforce song, I think it kinda suites Green's thoughts and it conveys a lot of what I wanted to write but guess didn't manage XD, if you have a chance to listen to it I recommend it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pókemon and probably never will...

On with the story!

* * *

Trail of broken hearts

Green returned to his usual activities in Viridian city's Gym after New Year celebrations ended but not before he went with Red to talk with his grandfather about Red's situation; at first Green seemed reluctant to ask for his gramps help but for Red's sake he would swallow his pride. Red saw Green's discomfort but wasn't sure if he should ask what the matter was.

The professor was surprised to see both boys in his laboratory for different reasons. He looked happy that Red was visiting, in the other hand he didn't seemed to like Green's presence.

While Green was explaining the situation the tension between his grandfather and him was palpable and as it was expected after Green finished talking the professor immediately accepted Red as his assistant.

Red didn't know what to do about the situation, he felt relieved to have a chance to begin and do something with his life and move from there but at the same time he was concerned about Green and the issue with the professor and it looked like he had just made it worse.

"Well with that out of the way I'm outta here" Green said disgusted and left leaving Red and the professor behind, Red thought that things with Green could never be easy.

Days passed and Red didn't have a chance to see Green, he was occupied learning his was around the lab and the other boy… well he probably had things to do too.

One of those days Green appeared at his door, Red invited him to pass. They sat at the couch neither saying anything at first until Green broke the silence.

"I'm sorry 'bout the other day…" Green began "Gramps and I don't have a good relationship" He chuckled bitterly 'evidently' he thought. "I… kind of lose my patience after a while when I'm near him"

He continued "I didn't mean to be rude with you as well… I wanted to tell you that sooner but things got crazy at the Gym"

Red nodded, relieved to hear that Green was still ok with him. He had been anxious just thinking that the emerald eyed boy had reverted to being mean with him.

"What's the problem with the professor?" Red asked, not wanting to be intrusive but genuinely interested in the situation between Green and his grandfather.

Green looked pensive for a moment debating whether or not he should tell Red of the nature of the conflict with the old man.

"Yeah… I guess you have the right to know" He said aloud "…and I suppose now is better than any other time" He looked Red directly in the eyes_. 'Fortunately Hanako doesn't seem to be around at the moment' _Green thought and sighted heavily.

That gesture signaled Red that the issue was probably more complex and sensitive than he had expected but if Green was ok with sharing a little of his burden he was more than happy and willing to help.

"This has something to do with the way I behaved before and after we began our Pókemon journey…" Green sprawled on the couch and stared at the ceiling trying to feel more comfortable while speaking.

"You're aware that gramps took care of me when my parents passed away…" Red nodded in spite that Green wasn't asking a question. "He raised both Daisy and me, providing us with whatever we needed, food, shelter or whatever… he also took charge of my education; he taught me everything I knew about Pókemon and more" Green directed his gaze at Red and then at the ceiling again.

"My grandpa raised me in a way that I would fulfill his broken dreams and I felt like I owed him my life and believed that it was my duty to attain what he wanted" Green said sadness tainting his voice.

"I was always studying and preparing for the task that had been set for me…" Green smiled a little "…unless I was playing with you." Red smiled too remembering those times.

"Grandpa always said that I was meant to be a great trainer and become champion; succeed where he had failed."

Red felt his heart sink, he understood now where this was going; for years he had yearned for an explanation to justify Green's sudden change, what reasons the other boy would have to treat him like he hated him and the answer was finally being shared with him.

"At a time I began spending more time with you and started neglecting my studies, I suppose grandpa wasn't very happy with that and I would bet anything that this was the moment that everything changed." Green slumped a little.

"To keep it short…he was the one that got into my head the idea that you were my rival and that I had to take you down no matter the price and after a while I believed it…" Green paused a little thinking of what he said. "I don't mean to say that grandpa's entirely responsible for my actions… I… I knew that I was hurting you and I kept going; you were dealing with Team Rocket and Blue and a lot of shit and I kept adding more weight to your shoulders and just to prove I was better than you." Green looked dejected.

He continued "When you disappeared I realized all the stupid things I did… and… well it took me a while to understand that I'm the owner of my life and I began to take the reins of said life." Green sat upright again. "What bothers me the most is that you had to disappear for me to realize all of this." He was angry with himself.

Red didn't know what to say or do with such revelation. He was shocked to say the least, learning that the great professor Oak had in some way brainwashed his grandson to achieve his goals, knowing that a kid that age was vulnerable and easily influenced.

Green tried to lighten the mood smiling a little "I´m sorry... I sidetracked from the main discussion, that being why gramps and I don´t get along now, right?"

'_There's another reason?_' Red thought, Green seemed to read Red's mind.

"What I just said is part of the problem but not all of it… let's see…" Green tried to organize his thoughts.

"I believe the main problem is that he's disappointed of me."

Red looked skeptic, why on earth would the professor be disappointed? Green has accomplished a lot of things at his short age and only time would say of what other things he was capable of.

"…when I returned from Victory Road empty handed he expected me to settle for the same path he chose, I was about to accept but something inside me kept me from doing it, I refused eventually and he didn't took it well… guess he still believed that I would do whatever he said." Green shrugged

"Since then he had taken upon himself to disapprove of everything I do… and of course it gets to me sometimes and others it just annoys me, I can't understand what he's thinking nor what he expects from me" Green finished.

Red had a sorrowful expression; he couldn't imagine how it was to have the person who raised you reject everything you have become, for a dumbass reason.

"Hey! No need to put that face!" Green poked Red's forehead playfully. "He's family, there's nothing to do. Just promise me something."

Red nodded.

"Don't let any of this affect your work with him ok? He might be might be a son of a…. ahem… I mean he might be a difficult person at times but he's the best at what he does and this is something the old man and I have to sort out… one day." Green tried to look cheerful.

Red was stunned to hear Green vouch for his grandfather despite everything that was said, it made Red look at Green in a new light, with more respect and admiration for the spike haired guy.

After a little while of uncomfortable silence the door was heard and Hanako entered to find the boys sitting on the sofa, she made her way to greet Green but excused herself pretty fast sensing that she might have interrupted something.

Green took the opportunity to say goodbye brushing Red's hand in the process, leaving a burning sensation in Red's skin.

After that, things were again on the right track. Red started to visit Green at the Gym whenever he had the chance, enjoying every minute he could spend with the Gym Leader. But today was different, Red arrived early at the Gym, he usually didn't have the opportunity to see Green at his full role because he visited at late hours when the Gm was preparing to close for the day. This time Red found Green in the middle of a battle with a young trainer that looked tough; it seemed like the Ace trainers were no match for him but Green… he was on a whole different level. Red marveled at the display, while in combat Green gave the impression of directing an orchestra while his Pokémon danced to the unheard music; Red was hypnotized and in the blink of an eye the battle ended with Green as the victor. Red was still entranced that he didn´t notice Green giving some advice to his adversary, said adversary being dismissed and Green approaching him.

He was startled when Green waved a hand in front of his face. Color raising to his face upon being discovered.

"Yo Red, what's the matter?" Green asked entertained by Red's reaction.

"ummmm… hello" Red manage to blurt out.

Green laughed, sending tremors through Red's body "Hello to you too" he smiled still amused by Red's behavior "What were you thinking a moment ago? It looked like you were enjoying it" He teased.

Red's face became brighter.

"Were you thinking about me?" Green teased a little more batting his eyelashes to add effect. Red tried to hide his face behind his cap.

"Oh c'mon I'm only joking!" Green laughed some more and put his hand in Red's shoulder. The simple gesture setting Red's body on fire.

"But seriously did you need something? You don't usually come at this time. Or were you missing me that badly?" Green asked playfully.

'_Right' _Red regained composure remembering why he was at the Gym. "Professor Oak asked me to get you" he said.

"He did?" Green asked surprised "Whatever for?"

"He didn't say, he just asked me to come and get you" Red said truthfully.

"Can it wait?"

"He said it was kind of urgent"

'_Damn'_ Green didn't want to leave the Gym on the whim of his grandfather, he felt like he was running to his side with the first lights of a fire. He looked at Red 'Better go see what he wants, don't want Red getting into trouble with him for my fault'.

Green sighted defeated "Let's see what the old man wants before I change my mind."

Red nodded.

Before they left the Gym, Green began giving instructions to the Ace trainers in case an emergency arise or if a trainer came seeking a challenge, they were already accustomed to Green leaving the Gym from time to time but the leader loved to make sure they knew what to do.

Red watched Green without being noticed or that's what he thought, it was obvious that Green enjoyed managing the Gym and he was also very good at what he did. The mere sight of seeing Green happy made also Red happy.

They went to Pallet Town's lab reaching it in no time; they entered and searched for the professor, finding him at his usual spot behind a mountain of books.

Professor Oak looked up from the papers he was examining "Glad you're back Red" He didn't seem to acknowledge Green's presence and that annoyed Red, Green didn't pay attention to his grandfather's usual antics.

The professor stood in front of Green "I have a task for you" those were his first words directed to Green and before the green eyed boy could protest he added "From the league."

Green refrained from saying anything, after all whatever he said would fall on deaf ears. He stood there waiting for his grandfather to finish whatever he had to say. Red looked at him.

"I need you to go to Unova region to get a Bidoof"

Green made a confused face _'To Unova? … wait what the hell does he need a Bidoof for? And why I'm the one bringing it? What's this all about?'_ His gramps sure knew how to try his patience.

The professor cleared his throat willing Green to pay attention of what he was saying "The Pókemon League of Kanto is interested in holding a tradition from Unova, that would help us have a better relationship between the regions and we need a Bidoof for that."

"Whatever the reason I'm not available" Green tried to say as courtly as he could, the professor not paying any mind to what he just said.

"Can't it be sent?" Red asked surprising Green and the professor.

Before Professor Oak could answer Green was already talking "Unfortunately the trade system between Kanto and Unova isn't entirely compatible, we can send almost every Pókemon from this region but we can't receive from them. The machines still have some issues that need to be taken care of."

The professor looked annoyed that Green had intervened but immediately dismissed what Green had said.

"You and Red are going to Unova to retrieve the Pókemon and that's final, besides you can't refuse a direct order from your superiors" With that said it was Red's turn to looked confused.

Well now his grandfather had a point, if the league was the one to give the task…"Wait, Red's coming with me?" Green was surprised that his gramps was involving Red in the matter. Not the he was complaining, having him along would be a pleasant change for what seemed a dull errand… if the red eyed boy accepted that is.

Red didn't say anything, the gears of his mind running wild with the endless possibilities this journey presented and with Green no less. Green was eying him with curiosity.

The professor raised an eyebrow, he had expected Green to throw a tantrum for being appointed at this task; instead the boy was asking if he had to be accompanied by Red. Of course the old man took Green's question the wrong way "You have a problem?"

"No" Green answered "But I think you should have asked Red if he wanted to go or not" Green said as a matter of fact.

The professor was angered at Green's statement but his grandkid was right, he couldn't treat Red like he treated Green. He calmed himself and asked Red in a much softer voice the needed question at which Red nodded without hesitation.

The professor began talking once again in his serious tone "Professor Juniper and her assistant have already been informed and are willing to help in whatever is needed. You'll be departing in a few hours so you better be prepared."

"I'll contact Hanako to let her know and help Red with preparations. The league already knows that you're going to be absent, not that it makes a big difference." Green rolled his eyes. "I'll send all the details to your gear later." The professor said with finality in his voice.

"Yeah whatever" Green said unconcerned for his grandfather, he directed his attention to Red, who looked a little overwhelmed with everything. _'Poor Red'_ he thought for having to deal with his grandfather's crazy ideas. At least both boys were on the same boat and Green was thankful for that, who would have imagine that his grandfather would give him an opportunity like this? A travel with Red to a distant region was something he couldn't miss even if his life depended on it; meanwhile Red was thinking something akin.

* * *

Sooooo that's that, comments? anyone?... no?

I believe next chap. will be better since interesting things will start to happen (if you know what I mean) *wink*

Thanks for reading, until next chap.


	5. Chapter 4

First of all thanks for the kind reviews, I really appreciate them. I'll give cyber cookies to you all lol

Aaaand yes... I don't really like professor Oak. When I played the first gen games I really hated Green but when I ended my game and Oak came rushing to congratulate Red and said he was disappointed at Green I couldn't understand, he was like rubbing all of your (Red's) accomplishments at Green's face and then leaving him behind without a care... so if I ever write another story I'll put all the blame on him for everything Green did wrong. :P and after that I found a place for Green in my heart XD

On other things...God this chapter was from hell, it took me a lot of time to write it, I feel kind of frustrated...

It kept getting longer and longer and for some reason it felt like this was getting out of control taking a mind of it's own XD

If anyone manages to survive reading this specially long chap, please give me your opinion, I keep struggling trying to find the right words to convey what I want to write and I feel like I fail miserably.

I have come to think that writing is like drawing, we need to find our own style to finally release our true potential and even then keep practicing to surpass what we thought we have mastered.

Well don't mind my blabbering... I'm just being a little philosophic...

I own absolutely nothing... really!

And at last, on with the story

* * *

**Will spring come soon?**

Green reached again for his gear, checking the information the professor has provided. "Couldn't have chosen a better way eh gramps?" He said in a low voice and sighted.

"What's the matter?" Red asked preoccupied.

They were already on their way to Vermilion City to catch the transport that would take them to Unova, unknown to Red he was in for a surprise.

"You'll see when we arrive there" was all Green said.

Soon after they arrived at their destination they went to the port, what they found shocked Red, there docked was no other than the S.S Anne, the mere sight made Red's stomach feel like he had been fed rocks and Green was feeling something similar.

"We're not going to board the S.S Anne, are we?" Red started to look around to see if there was any other boat that looked ready to take off; _'this has to be a mistake, or maybe Green is playing a stupid prank'._

Green understood why Red looked a little distressed; on other occasions when Green had to travel, he had made the impossible to find other means of transport, he tried to avoid at all costs the cruise because it brought back bad memories but now here he was with Red and no way to avoid it. Green put a brave face _'suck on it Green!' _He thought to himself.

"Sorry" Green said "this was grandpa's idea" He took his gear out once again and showed it to Red. There was no mistake." Who would have thought that the old man would choose a first class cruise instead of a shitty transport?"

"Indeed" Red mused.

"The best we can do is try to enjoy it, right?" Green shrugged "there's no point in dwelling on the past."

Red nodded trying to feel confident like Green.

They boarded the cruise and it didn't take long before the S.S Anne sailed when Green was already surrounded by admirers, men and woman alike. He tried to politely refuse their invitations, challenges and other not so pleasant proposals without luck.

Fortunately the men gave up more quickly than the women who were clinging desperately to Green in an attempt to gain his attention.

At first Red was amused at the display but soon that amusement turned into annoyance, why wasn't Green shaking them off? Did he enjoy that kind of attention? Does he like being surrounded by women? Why was he getting angry by something like that? Of course it's natural for Green to attract all kinds of people; he was after all a talented Gym Leader, cool, attractive and young. Red was stunned by the thought that started filling his mind. Feeling ashamed for getting jealous of some unknown females and because Green didn't seem unhappy with the situation, if anything he might be enjoying himself.

Red retreated to the cabin that he and the emerald eyed boy would be sharing until they reached Unova and try to get those dark feelings under control.

Hours later Green returned to the cabin totally exhausted. He eyed Red and slumped on the unoccupied bed "Why did you disappear?" He seemed disappointed that Red had left him suffering by himself.

"You were busy" Red said as a matter of fact "and it looked like you were enjoying yourself" He wanted to slap himself hard for saying that aloud.

Green raised an eyebrow _'what was that? Is he... no… ' _Green thought, too tired to give sense to Red's words, he just said "Really? Because I felt like I was dying."

"mmm" Red murmured. After that the room grew quiet disturbed only by Green's soft and even breathing, signaling that the boy had felt asleep.

Minutes passed and Red approached Green's bed, leaning closer to take a look at Green's face. "Green?" He called in a soft voice shaking him a little to test if the other was really sleeping.

"You need to take off your clothes…" Red blushed when he realized what he was saying, he was talking about changing clothes to one more suitable to sleep but he couldn't help to imagine Green shedding his clothes in a rather alluring way.

He groaned a little and decided to leave Green like that. At any rate he stayed beside Green, looking at his peaceful sleeping face for what seemed hours.

Fortunately they reached Unova sooner than expected and Red felt relived for many reasons being that he wouldn't have to bear with the annoying females and sharing the cabin with Green, being close to him was too tempting.

They disembark at Virbank City where Bianca was waiting for them as instructed by Professor Juniper. Before they left the cruise the captain informed that they would be leaving in five days, meaning they had enough time to spend in Unova.

Upon seeing Green Bianca waved her arms at him, recognizing him from a previous travel. Green and Red reached her. "Hello Green, it's good to see you again" The girls said too enthusiastic. Red raised an eyebrow almost in an imperceptible way surprised to see that Green already knew this girl.

"Good to see you too Bianca, it's been quite some time no?" Green greeted the girl hugging her. A little color rose to the girl's cheeks and Red felt something stir in his stomach.

"This here is Red" He signaled to the dark haired boy "I assume Professor Oak told you someone was coming with me?"

"Oh my…! You're Red?" She said excited "I'm so pleased to finally meet you!" She grabbed Red's hand shaking it with enthusiasm "Green always talked a lot about you."

"Heh… no need to say something like that Bianca" Green said somewhat embarrassed. Bianca began to chuckle.

"Oh that's right!" She said like remembering something "I need to take you to the place you'll be staying, hope you don't mind traveling a little bit farther"

Both guys shook their head and they all headed to Driftveil City. On the way to the city Bianca and Green chatted animatedly, reminiscence about the time Green had spent with the pokédex holders of Unova. Red jus listened to them feeling a little left out, he didn't liked this Bianca girl or was it just because Bianca seemed way too comfortable with Green?

They finally arrived at the hotel they were going to stay; Bianca made her way to the reception where she arranged things for the boys, Green followed her leaving Red behind. "Wow I didn't think gramps would find us such a fancy place" Green said, marveling at how considerate the professor was being.

"Professor Juniper and Professor Oak agreed on the place, at firs Professor Oak wasn't very convinced of this hotel…. He wanted something less… fancy" Bianca said.

'_So much like him'_ Green thought "Well this was supposedly a fast trip so there was no need"

"Don't worry about that" she said "ummm… hey… is your friend alright?" she asked when she crossed glances with Red who gave her a strange look.

"I believe so…" Green answered a little concerned for Red, the red eyed boy looked upset about something since they had boarded the S.S Anne, Green had thought that it had to do about the memories the cruise brought but Red was still making some weird faces and trying to conceal them.

"Well better get going" Bianca said "I'll leave you guys to enjoy the evening, I'll return tomorrow with Cheren and start taking care of the task you were sent here for, ok?" The girl handed Green a key.

Green nodded, thanking Bianca for everything. The girl left the hotel waving goodbye to Red.

Green went to where Red stood trying to figure out what was on the mind of the black haired guy.

"Is something the matter?" Green asked

"Nothing…." Red answered coldly

Green let it drop "Look…" He shook a key in front Red's face, Red looked at him questioningly "We'll be sharing the room again!" Green said animatedly while Red took a little intake of breath. He wasn't prepared to spend more nights in Green's company, what if he awoke again with the proof of one of 'those' dreams? He wouldn't be able to face Green again.

Green spent the rest of the day trying to lift Red's spirit, until it was time to sleep. In these few nights Red had made a habit to look at Green's sleeping face, the need of the boy growing with every passing minute.

Morning came without incident. Green seemed to make his best effort to tempt Red at his limit. First the emerald eyed boy had woken sprawled on his bed with barely any clothes, then the vision he had offered Red when he stepped out of the shower and now he was dressing overwhelming slowly.

Red wasn't going to survive this trip.

After eating breakfast they were met by Bianca and Cheren, the boy looked more serious than the girl.

"Yo Cheren… long time no see" Green greeted.

"Hello Green" Cheren said courtly.

"As serious as ever huh?" Green said trying to be playful with the boy. Bianca interjected "Morning boys, how was the night?"

"Perfect!" Green said oblivious to Red's predicament.

"Good" said Cheren "I brought the Pokémon Professor Oak requested"

"Always to the point, you haven't changed" Green teased, Bianca laughed and Cheren looked a little taken aback.

"Why don't we go outside to see the Pokémon?" Cheren said trying to change the subject.

They all went outside; Cheren liberated the creature from the pokeball. Red looked at the Pokémon with curious eyes.

"This is the first time you see a Bidoof?" Cheren asked Red, who nodded a little.

"This is his first travel to Unova" Green explained.

Cheren nodded assuming his intellectual posture he started to lecture Red about the Pokémon and the region.

"This will take a while" Green sighted, Bianca laughed again.

"Sooo…" Green began to ask "What kind of tradition you hold that needs a Bidoof?" He asked Bianca. Even if Green had been before at Unova he hadn't heard of this particular tradition.

Bianca was surprised to learn that Green and Red came here seeking a Bidoof without knowing for what. "Didn't professor Oak told you?"

"He didn't have the chance" Green lied shrugging.

"Well…" The girl began trying to explain "In the past, farmers used a Bidoof to predict if the winter would end soon based on the natural behavior of the Pokémon. It is said that if a Bidoof is able to see his shadow when he leaves his burrow on February 2, winter will keep on going for six more weeks, if he doesn't is because spring is around the corner."

"Wow…" Green said now knowing why the Kanto League sent him for one "Does it actually work?"

"Some say it does and some that it doesn't, it's up to you to believe or not" Bianca said "But it's actually a pretty old tradition"

Green nodded, he was glad to hear that Unova was willing to share a piece of their folklore with Kanto.

Green and Bianca sat on a bench waiting for Cheren to finish his lecture.

"Professor Oak requested that we gave Red a tour of the region so he could meet different trainers and Pokémon until it's time for the S.S Anne to sail again" Bianca said.

"I suspected as much" Green responded "but that's great, after all it's a great opportunity for him" Green said

"I think Cheren was appointed by professor Juniper to take care of all the explanation" Bianca smiled looking at Red's expression.

"Poor Red… he's not one of those people to stay still to listen, he likes to flight into action" Green laughed too at Red's expression.

After Cheren finally stopped his lecture, he put the Bidoof again in his pokeball handing it to Green "I think it's time to move to another city and continue the lessons" Bianca and Green snickered.

The next few days the boys spent the time traveling from city to city with the help of Bianca and Cheren who used their Pokémon for fast travel. Every time they arrived at the hotel at night Red felt like dying, he was exhausted of listening to Cheren's endless speeches and to make it worse Green and Bianca seemed to get closer each time. That only served to fuel Red's frustration and jealousy taking him to the limit.

The day scheduled for departure Red awoke feeling extremely aroused, the dream he had didn't help in comforting him he glanced over at Green's bed, desire starting to cloud his rational mind. He stood up like a walking dead and went over to Green's bed; he saw again the sleeping face. Green looked so peaceful and vulnerable making Red's body ache with desire.

It felt like he was inside his dreams, where Green returned all the love and lust with unimaginable force. He started acting like he had in one of those dreams. He leaned over Green inhaling the unique aroma, closing the space between lips, he kissed Green like there was no tomorrow.

Green was having one damn hot dream, Red was kissing him passionately and he returned the kiss. He wanted to suck Red's essence leaving him breathless.

The kiss grew hotter and the need for air became apparent, Green started to get conscious of the lack of oxygen. His eyes flew open, trying to inhale the most needed air and he felt his nostrils assaulted by the sultry smell of a man in heat, he was shocked to find himself pinned to the bed with Red's body, realizing that he wasn't dreaming.

"mmmf… R-Red?" he tried to speak while Red's mouth still assaulted his. He was overwhelmed with the sensation not only for the kiss but his head as well that was spinning madly searching for an explanation.

Red felt and heard Green's muffled voice. His mind leaving for a moment that dazed state to give a little clarity to his actions. He looked at Green, those red eyes glazed with lust focusing at Green's confused expression.

Red jumped off the bed panicking, realizing what he had done he raced out of the room leaving Green on a whirlpool of emotions.

It took Green some time to react; he changed clothes hastily and went out to search for Red. He began searching all over Driftveil city, asking by passers if they hadn't seen a guy with red eyes and dark hair. He had no luck _'He couldn't have gone that far!'_ Green thought desperately.

He decided to return to the hotel hoping that Red would return there. He stumbled with Cheren and Bianca on the way barely paying attention to them. The girl saw Green's worried expression and stopped him. "Sorry guys but I can't stay here…" he said trying to run back to the room he had been sharing with Red.

"Are you ok? What's the matter?" Bianca asked preoccupied.

"Red disappeared…"

"What do you mean he disappeared?" Cheren asked

"He bolted out of the room… and I can't find him…" He said distressed

"What?... Why?" Bianca said surprised

Even if Green wanted to answer those questions he couldn't, he had been asking himself the same.

"Did he say something before he left?"

Green shook his head. "I tried calling his gear but he left it in the room… I… I don't have any other way to contact him…."

"We need to split and search" Bianca said determined

"None of the Pokémon he caught had been toughed HMs, so he couldn't have gone that far" Cheren tried to think logically.

"I was going to the hotel to see if by any chance he had returned" Green said.

"Don't worry, leave the hotel to me, I'll go search around the hotel and wait there, if he shows up I'll contact you ok? And you can go with Cheren to the north or south of the city, sound good?" Bianca suggested.

Green wanted to be the one to find Red but he wasn't going to turn down the offer if it helped to narrow the search.

"It's better if Green and I split as well… I'll go to the south" Cheren said.

Green nodded "I'll take the north then" He began to retreat.

"We'll contact each other for any news ok?" Bianca said while retreating to the hotel.

The three separated and began their search.

Green began searching all over route 6 he didn't go as far as to enter Chargeston cave, he didn't believed that Red would go there knowing that it was full of electric type Pokémon an having Pikachu as his only companion at the moment, because in his rush he had left everything behind, even his new Pokémon. The rodent was the only one to act fast enough and follow his master when he left the room.

No luck in route 6, maybe Cheren and Bianca would have more luck. Green felt already defeated with his mood to the ground.

Near the city's entrance was a path full of grass and a girl he hadn't seen before in the heat of his search. The girl called out to him, when he didn't pay any attention the girl made her way towards him.

"Hey are you searching for Pokémon?" she asked, Green looked annoyed as he didn't want to deal with anyone right now.

"ummmm… I… I'm sorry to bother you, it's just I assumed you were because you were looking all over the place when you passed earlier" she said a little startled with the fierce look Green gave her.

"I'm not searching for Pokémon, I'm searching for a guy" Green didn't know why he said that; maybe it was just the frustration.

"A guy? If he passed through here I might have seen him" she said pondering.

Green looked at her with a hint of hope in his eyes "Really?"

"I'm always here and I have good memory, I can remember easily the faces of the non locals" She said proudly.

"Then can you tell me if you saw this guy?" Green showed her a photo of Red though his gear, the photo was a little blurred but the face could be easily distinguished. Green had taken the photo in secret.

"Oh, I did!" The girl hit her palm remembering the guy in the photo.

"Please tell me where he went!" Green almost demanded.

The girl pointed to some trees that were a little behind her "He went though there"

Green looked at the girl disbelieving, there didn't seem to be a path there.

"I saw that guy go to the Hidden grotto, he looked a little disturbed so I didn't try to say anything to him" She said shivering a little remembering those Red eyes.

Green got close to the trees and saw a small opening; he said his thanks to the girl and went inside.

The opening got larger and larger the more he walked, he reached a clearing and beside one of the trees he saw the boy's figure curled in a tight ball. He let out a sigh of relief.

He approached Red slowly. "Red?" He called out in a low voice not wanting to startle the boy like if he was a sacredly animal. Pikachu growled at Green as if trying to protect Red from him. Surely the yellow rodent thought that it was Green's fault that his master was in such a state.

Red made a little gesture, signaling to Pikachu to leave Green alone but he didn't lift his head from his knees. It didn't seem like he would try to flee again, maybe because the Hidden grotto was too small to make an attempt and Green could block the way easily.

Green closed the distance and sat al Red's side, Red seemed to flinch a little feeling the other boy closer and before he could do anything he felt strong arm around him, Green had grabbed the boy holding him in a tight hug.

At first Red was extremely tense but Green didn't let go of him and he began to calm down a little still he didn't dare to do or say anything.

Green began shivering and small sounds like sobbing could be heard, Red was perplexed, why would Green start sobbing?

As if to answer his question Green began "I…I was scared… I thought I might not see you again….I thought the worst… I wouldn't be able to take it if you decided to disappear again and leave me…" Tears began pooling in his eyes.

He let go just to firmly grab Red's face and look directly at his eyes. It was obvious Red had been crying as well. "Don't you dare do that to me again!" He said seriously "I won't let that ever happen again and if you dare disappear again I would search for you to the end of the world, you hear me!" He said making a vow to never let that happen. Green hugged him tight again not wanting to let him go as if to make clear what he just said.

"Why?" Red said in a shaken voice, not understanding Green's reaction, he had thought the boy would be furious with him, not wanting to ever see his face again. Not this…this reaction.

"Because I want you by my side" He said like it was the obvious thing his sobs calming a little.

"Why?" Red insisted.

"Don't you feel the same?" Green asked a little concerned "Why did you kiss me back then?" He asked the fatal question holding Red's face again.

Red tensed in his arms again, he tried to look everywhere but Green's face. Pikachu looked ready to attack Green if he thought the green eyed boy was going too far and stressed farther his master.

"I…I… didn't… mean to" He stuttered. Green looked hurt.

"Then why?" Green thought he was being a little forceful but he wanted to at least know Red's reasons.

Red sighted, there was no way out of this and Green was in his right to know.

"I… wasn't myself… I didn't know… what I was doing" he said truthfully. Green waited patiently for him to continue.

"I woke up ….. with this urge…" he said blushing "desire clouded my mind…. And before I knew it I…. was kissing you…" He said ashamed.

"Let me understand this…. You acted on impulse of your desire…" Green said testing what he heard. Red nodded sheepishly.

"But you knew I was the one on the bed?" Red nodded his face a bright red.

Green smiled, Red was confused.

"Then I think is safe to say you did mean to…" Red shook his head furiously.

Green gave an impish grin "For what you said… I would assume that your desire had something to do with me" He felt proud of that "and that drove your unconscious to take control of your actions… meaning you did what your desire desired even if you weren't totally aware."

"no!... that's… not" He tried to deny it.

"Oh c'mon just give up already, there's no way we're going to forget this"

"It would be better!" Red said frantically

"I don't want to! Why would I want to forget one of the most delicious kisses I have ever had?"

"W-w-what!?" Red was being surprisingly loud with the matter.

"Don't you agree? Or maybe we could try again and see if what I said is wrong"

Red looked dumbfounded

Green took the opportunity to close the gap and claim Red's lips in searing kiss.

At first Red tried to resist but gave up quickly, submitting to Green's action.

They separated gasping for air. They stayed gazing at each other.

"W-why did you do that?" Red asked totally confused.

"You started all of this"

"I… didn't mean to!"

"I'm glad you did… now I don't have to wait much longer to tell you this…"

Red's heart started beating faster than it already was.

"Red… I like you a lot…. I didn't know how to tell you and probably never would have told you if this hadn't happened…. Ummmmm… I…. would you go out with me?" Green said feeling kind of self conscious.

Red opened his eyes wider than he ever had, if this wasn't a serious matter Green would have laughed at him.

"I… I…. thought you liked that Bianca girl…. I was sure that…. You hated me for what I did….I…I…" Green silenced him with a quick kiss. Green realized why Red had been acting so strange, he was jealous and not just for Bianca, probably from the women of the cruise as well. All that pent up frustration leading to this moment. He felt sorry for what Red had to endure but at the same time he was glad to know the boy cared for him.

"So, what's your answer?"

"I…I… like you too" Red blushed furiously hiding his face on Green's chest.

Green felt his heart would burst form happiness, he grabbed Red's hand.

"So it's settled then?" Red looked at him questioningly.

"From now on, you're my boyfriend!" He announced giving Red's hand a light kiss.

Red's head was spinning but nodded feeling extremely happy and tired with the final result of such a complicated situation.

They stayed embraced, letting their minds and emotions settle down. Green never stopped making soothing circles on Red's back the gesture seeming calming and extremely erotic at the same time for the red eyed boy.

After what seemed hours their peace was finally interrupted by the ringing of Green's gear, _'Oh fuck I was supposed to keep them informed if anything happened' _He answered the call, at the other side the worried voice of Bianca could be heard.

"I…already find Red… don't worry he's alright… yes we'll be back at the hotel… just give us some time ok?… no you don't need to wait for us…. Yeah I'll tell him… bye."

He hung the device; Red looked at him with a serious expression.

Green started to laugh, who would have thought that Red was so possessive? It made him kind of cute but still made Green a little nervous; he would have to be cautious around other people.

"Bianca and Cheren were helping me look for you, they were very worried and I promised to call if anything happened… which I didn't heh heh, Oh and Cheren said it was a shame that you lost the lesson of the day"

Green chuckled seeing Red's expression.

"Now, don't go giving Bianca the evil eye ok?" Red scowled "Just so you know she already has someone she likes and it's not me" He said putting his hands up in defense. "She's a friend just like Blue… you won't act like that with her right?" Green sweat dropped imagining Red being jealous of their mutual friend.

"Of course not" After all the brunette had made clear she supported Red's crush meaning she wasn't interested in either of them.

Green felt relieved "How are you feeling? Do you want to stay here or do you wish to go back to the hotel?"

"I'm ok but I wish to stay a little longer… alone with you" Red blushed and Green grinned.

Pikachu saw both boys with a bored expression.

After an eternity they were back at the hotel, their time in Unova running out. They began preparing their belongings for the early departure.

After all the goodbyes and best wishes the S.S Anne set sail once again, taking the boys to Vermilion city's port.

Green went to the Indigo Plateau to hand out the Bidoof that was brought back from Unova.

All the preparations were made for the festival and the day it was held Green invited Red to accompany him to the ceremony.

"Hey, Red?"

"mmm?"

Green was nuzzling Red's hair "I never got to ask if you enjoyed the trip to Unova" Green was curious of Red's impression.

"Not at all" He didn't have to think his answer.

"mmmmm really? Why is that?"

"Do you have to ask?"

Green laughed receiving a light punch from Red in the arm.

"Maybe we could go again?" Green said smiling "I don't want you to stay with a bad impression of the region"

"It wasn't the region… rather all the things that happened"

"Then we should go to make good memories and erase the bad ones" Green said petting Red's hair.

Red flushed, Green didn't seem to care if someone saw how affectionate he was toward the red eyed boy "Just if we leave Cheren and Bianca out of the picture"

Green rolled his eyes "Deal"

The ceremony began and unfortunately the Bidoof predicted that winter would last for six more weeks.

"Seems like spring's not coming soon" Red commented.

"It's no big deal… after all spring already came for me" He said kissing Red tenderly.


End file.
